1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to improved network security and in particular to enabling a user to kill login-based sessions at a local or remote system with a single action.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network users are often required to properly login to access data or services from another system via the network. Often, using a network based login, a particular user can login via multiple different systems connected to a network, to access a same set of data or services from a server system.
Each system providing the data or services may implement different levels of security in association with a login. Once the login data entered by a user is verified, the system providing access to data and services enables a session in which the client system at which the user logs in is enabled to access the data and services. To enable a session, some servers pass a session token, also termed a cookie, to the requesting client system to identify the session and set parameters for the session. Where the system provides a client system access to commercial transactions and data, the session token may specify that if no activity within a browser window opened to the commercial transaction is detected within a particular time period, then the session is to terminate.
With the number of logins that a user may perform in a particular day and the number of different client systems from which a user may login, a user may lose track of whether all opened session have been logged out of when the user leaves a particular system. While some servers passing a session token may include a time limit for inactivity after which a session automatically terminates, a user may still be concerned about whether another person could still be accessing the user login for secure access prior to termination. Further, even if a user logs out of a session at a particular client system, the user may not have closed all windows with data associated with the session, leaving that data accessible to a next person using the client session.
Therefore, in view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to enable a user to kill all session tokens and all windows open in association with a login-based session, with a single action, whether the login-based sessions are all opened from one client system or multiple client systems. Further, it would be advantageous to enable a user to kill session tokens and open windows at one client system from another client system.